


Experimental Relationship

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ansgt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacter: DonnieRelationship: Donnie/readerRequest: Can you write a Donnie oneshot where hes upset cause the reader isn’t speaking to him but its because they love him and they had a dream about Donnie and the reader being together. But the reader wants that but thinks Donnie doesn’t feel the same. Sorry if its confusing, but could it be from Donnies perspective as well?





	Experimental Relationship

Donnie paced in his lab, his mind racing as he thought back over the last couple of weeks. You had been acting weird around him, not properly speaking to him and avoiding him where you could.   
It was strange because Donnie had always had a good friendship with you. Granted, you had your disagreements but nothing to weren’t this sort of behaviour on your part.   
He picked up his phone off the counter and pulled up your last messages before typing.   
“-Can we talk?”   
He sent the message to you and placed the phone down. It felt like an eternity past before it buzzed with a response from you, but not one he hoped for.   
“-this isn’t really a great time.”   
You wrote back.   
“I really need to talk to you. Please.”   
He only added the please at the end in case he sounded like he was demanding your time.   
Donnie couldn’t put into words how much this was killing him. You were his best friend but you were more. You were his sanity, his world, his light, his everything. Donnie only recently realised how in love with you he actually was.   
It killed him that you couldn’t even talk to him. Donnie wondered if it was because of his appearance. When the thought first ran through his mind, he was nearly sick. He had such a hatred for his appearance and how it effected himself and his brothers that the thought of having someone he loved loath him made him hate himself even more. But you maintained a friendship with the others. Mikey even said you text him every day. So it couldn’t be because of that.   
“Okay.”   
You finally texted back. But it was enough to give Donnie hope. He quickly wrote a response that he would be up to your flat in 5 minutes before taking off, not even telling the others where he was going.   
It was a chance to right whatever wrong had happened between you two, and that was enough to make Donnie want to climb every building in new York just to get to you.   
When he got to your flat, the window was already open, so he was quick to get inside. It was dark out, so he knew he didn’t really have to worry since no one would see him anyway.   
you were sitting on the couch, worry in your eyes as you avoided his gaze.   
You looked like a child who was about to be told off for something. But then Donnie saw the small glisten on your cheeks, a tell-tale sign you had been crying.   
the soft light of a lamp behind you and the darkness outside drove him towards you as he kneeled in front of you.   
He had expected you to be angry at him. To tell him he had said something that had offended you or that he had ignored you. But to find you so upset. Donnie knew he would rather you be angry at him that upset like this.   
“Whats wrong?” he asked in a soft voice.   
“I-I-im sorry.” You mumbled, coving your eyes and sobbing. You looked like you had been holding back the tears when he’d come in but now you couldn’t hold back anymore.   
Donnie rushed to wrap his arms around you, hushing you softly but not saying anything directly. You started to cry against his chest, craving the warmth and companionship it offered you, but quickly caught yourself and pushed yourself away.   
“Im sorry. I just cant.” You mumbled, turning your back on him.   
“Whats wrong, please. You know you can trust me, right?” He asks, coming closer to you, his heart breaking. He never imagined in 1000 years to find you like this.   
“That’s exactly it, though. Ive got too close to you.” You mumble to yourself but Donnie managed to hear you.   
“What do you mean?” He walks around you so he could look in your eyes.   
“I-I cant tell you.” you finally managed to say, sounding like whatever was going through your mind was killing you.   
“You can. I promise!” Donnie nodded, urging you to tell him. There was a moment where all you could do was look at him before you signed and went to sit on the sofa, Donnie at your heels. He took a seat beside you, patiently waiting.   
“I-I seem to have developed… feelings for you.” You finally confessed after taking a moment to find the words. But these words made Donnies heart stop in his chest.   
Feelings?   
Perhaps similar to the ones he felt for you?   
A million questions raced through his mind but he knew he couldn’t ask them all so quickly, so he chose a broader one.   
“What do you mean?” he asks, sliding a little closer to you.   
“I-i-uh.” You shook your head, burying your head in your hands but before Donnie could comfort you, you sat back up. “This all started with that stupid dream.” You shook your head, not knowing what to say.   
“What dream?” Donnie asked you.   
“I dreamt that we were together.” Your voice was soft, like you were remembering a fond memory. But then you jumped slightly and looked at him for a brief seconds. “nothing… bad, I promise. It wasn’t even like we did anything. But we were sitting together and you had your arm wrapped round me and we were reading. I’d never thought of us like that before, but in my dream, I knew we were together. And when I woke up, I was so confused.” You buried your face in your hands.   
“Confused about what?” Donnie asked, his voice almost failing him as he tried to resist the urge to confess fully to you. at least just yet.   
“About, about us. I don’t know. I just- it was so hard whenever I saw you because I felt like I was o deeply in love with you but I couldn’t do anything but it hurt so bad. I thought it would be easier if I distanced myself from you. but its been hell.” You threw your hands in the air slightly. You didn’t know why it was so easy to tell him all this right now, but you did anyway, and Donnie was glad.   
“Me too.” He managed to say, in a small voice, one which just managed to reach your ears.   
“What?” You asked, turning to look at him. You had been expecting him to freak out, to maybe even run away. But he was here still.   
“The last few weeks have been hell for me, too. I cant tell you how much ive missed you. but I can tell you that I know how you feel.” He smiles a little as you turn to face him a little more, your face etches with curiosity and confusion. “Ive loved you since the first moment I saw you. I tried everything. I tried pushing the feelings away, I tried shift my focus, I tried burying myself in work, but then you’d walk in and I couldn’t do anything but try and make you happy.”  
His confession. His true confession.   
he had always imagined it, and like this was one way. Well, without you in tears like this. But sitting beside you in your living room was correct. He had always been so nervous when he thought of it. He thought he would stumble over words and mess things up, but after hearing you out, it made him feel brave, because he knew you felt the same.   
“Donnie?” You trailed off, staring at him with those big eyes that he adored dearly.   
“I never thought you’d ever see me as more than a friend.” Donnie looks away from you, suddenly unable to hold your gaze.   
He heard a small and breathy chuckle come from you and looked up to see you were staring straight ahead.   
“I thought the same.” You smiled a little. The two of you sat in silence for a moment, taking in the full confessions, until you jumped a little with an idea.   
“I have an experiment I would like to try with you.” you suddenly said and the two of you turned to each other.   
“What sort of experiment?” Donnie asked, a little confused to your sudden change of subject but intrigued none the less.   
“Us.” You said, short and simple.   
“Us?” He repeated with a raised brow.   
“Yes, like an experimental relationship…” You offered, trailing off, suddenly nervous for using the word relationship. But Donnie couldn’t help but smile.   
“Sounds intriguing.” He nods. “And how would we carry out such a complex operation?” He asked with a small smile on his face.   
“We could do some smaller experiments and we’ll call them ‘dating’ experiments.” You offered and Donnie laughed at your ‘subtle’ hint.   
“Ah yes, and we could gather the data we collect from that before moving on, I guess?” He grinned widely at you.   
“Exactly.” You giggled, tears now long forgotten. For a moment, the two of you laughed at yourselfs, as you fell forward slightly, your stomach now hurting from laughing. Both your laugher died down after a moment as you realised how close you were. You raised your head and saw Donnie face was only a couple of inches from your own. He licked his lips, his nerves settling in now.   
“Can, can I kiss you?” He suddenly asked, his eyes darting to your lips which caused you to subconsciously lick your lips like his.   
“Only if it wont throw off our data.” You said with a small smile.   
Donnie let out a chuckle before he leaned down, pressing a chase kiss to your lips. The second his lips met yours, there were fireworks between you both. In that moment, you couldn’t work out why you two hadn’t done this sooner.   
Donnies hands found your waist as yours found his shoulders and the two of you moved closer together, leaning against the couch as you made out.   
Donnie didn’t know for how long the two of you stayed like this, occasionally stopping for a breath before diving back in. he couldn’t help but smile into the kiss as he felt you moving against him, showing him you were enjoying it as much as he was.   
‘This was certainly going to be an interesting experiment’ he thought to himself as your hands massaged his shoulders.   
interesting indeed.


End file.
